Orientación Familiar
by AnnLovesTR
Summary: Historia original 'Parenting Class' de IcyPanther.Los de sexto año están obligados a tomar una clase de orientación familiar. Hermione, Draco, y Harry se turnan para convertirse en niños. ¿Pueden vivir a través de la clase o ser padre resulta difícil?


_**Hola! **_

_**Estoy traduciendo esta asombrosa historia "Parenting Class" escrita por IcyPanther, quién me ha dejado traducirla al español. Mi historia "Cliché" estará en pausa hasta que mi preciado bombillo de la imaginación e inspiración encuentre corriente para prenderse.**_

_**No prometo actualizar siempre, cuando tenga un cap listo lo voy a montar y no van a tener que comprarme con reviews para que monte uno (aunque son completamente bienvenidos a dejar su opinión y las sugerencias que tengan, así como si tengo faltas ortográficas me pueden avisar!).**_

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, tal vez sólo la traducción!. Todo esto es una obra maestra escrita por IcyPanther. Los personajes son de Rowling.**

Aquí les dejo el link de la historia original (por favor llenar el (PUNTO) con un (.)):

_www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO) net/s/2064124/1/_

También les dejo el link de la secuela original llamada "One Step at a Time" (por favor llenar el (PUNTO) con un (.)):

_www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)__ net/s/2593121/1/_

Y el link del perfil de "IcyPanther" (por favor llenar el (PUNTO) con un (.)):

_www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/u/438017/IcyPanther_

_**Ahora sí! Espero que lo disfruten! Con ustedes…..**_**Orientación Familiar!**

**1: ¡Ni Hablar!**

-Entonces, ¿de qué creen que se trate esta nueva clase?- preguntó Ronald Weasley, su pecosa nariz arrugada mientras releía la noticia que cada alumno de sexto había recibido esa mañana en el desayuno.

-Es una clase de Orientación Familiar- dijo Hermione Granger, sus ojos miel brillando de emoción. -Dumbledore quiere que tengamos experiencia al ser parte de una familia y que ganemos práctica en el cuidado de menores.

-¿Por qué?- protestó el pelirrojo, arrugando y guardando el papel en su bolsillo.- Yo ya he tenido bastante práctica en mi casa. ¡Tengo cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana menor, por el amor de Merlín! ¿Para qué necesito más practica?

-Bueno Ron,- dijo Harry- no todos tienen una familia tan grande como la tuya. Quiero decir, yo tengo a Dudley, a quien se podría clasificar como hermano, pero Hermione no tiene a nadie. Tampoco Dean o Lavender.

-Además Ron- rió Hermione- si eres tan bueno como dices, ¡tendrás buenas notas! Piensa en ella como una clase fácil de pasar.- Ron se alegró considerablemente y los tres continuaron su camino hacia la Torre Este, todas sus energías yéndose en la gran subida.

-¿Quién en su santo juicio pone una clase hasta acá arriba?- jadeó Ron- Digo, Trelawny tiene su clase en la Torre Norte, pero por lo menos hay una gran escalera y sabemos un atajo. ¿Harry? ¿el mapa no muestra ningún pasadizo secreto por aquí?

-Nop, lo siento amigo- Harry dijo sonriendo- 'Mione, ¿crees que podamos crear un pasadizo?

-¡No podemos hacer eso!- exclamó Hermione deteniéndose para girarse y mirar a sus amigos- El castillo fue construido para ser como es… ¡no se supone que lo cambiemos!

-¿Ni siquiera un pequeño mini-pasadizo?- rogó Ron.

-No- dijo firmemente y dando por terminado el asunto.- Ahora apúrense o llegaremos tarde.-Aumentando el paso, los tres amigos llegaron al final del tortuoso pasillo exactamente once minutos y treinta y seis segundos más tarde.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo Harry mirando la puerta enfrente de ellos.- ¿Entramos?

Hermione rodó los ojos y empujó la puerta para abrirla, un jadeo saliendo de su garganta a la vista del salón. Era la mitad del tamaño del Gran Comedor con escritorios alineados ordenadamente. Alumnos de cada una de las cuatro casas estaban sentados con sus amigos, mirando nerviosamente a una puerta cerrada al final del salón en donde estaba el profesor.

Un gran candelabro de cristal colgaba en el medio de la habitación, con velas brillantes entre las joyas. Había una alfombra adornada de rojo y plateado estaba debajo de sus pies, el único salón alfombrado que ellos conocieran. Marcos de oro adornaban las paredes, todos ellos con algún tipo de pergamino.

-Esto no es realmente un salón de clases- dijo Hermione, dejándose caer en una de las sillas vacías.- "Hogwarts, una Historia" dice que esto en realidad es una sala de conferencias que los profesores utilizan para planificar eventos y los horarios de clase. En 1944 los Prefectos llegaron a utilizar este espacio como lugar de encuentro.

-¿Están todos los de sexto año aquí?- preguntó Harry con asombro, mirando alrededor en la gigantesca habitación. En un rincón estaba Draco Malfoy, las piernas apoyadas en el escritorio, con Crabbe y Goyle sentados a cada lado de él.

Un grupo de Hufflepuffs estaba hacia el centro de la habitación, mientras que los Ravenclaws dominaban las primeras filas de escritorios. Otros estudiantes estaban repartidos por el salón, hablando en pequeños grupos o permaneciendo en un extraño silencio.

-Parece una casa llena- comentó Dean Thomas, dejándose caer en una silla junto a Ron- ¿Por qué creen que nos han citado a todos al mismo tiempo? ¿Realmente una sola profesora puede controlarnos a todos?

-Supongo que sí, si no fuera por algunas personas en esta clase-dijo Ron, dando una mirada significativa a la esquina de los Slytherin.- Pero sí es extraño.

Dos fuertes palmadas llamaron la atención del grupo y todos a la vez giraron para ver el frente del salón en silencio. Una mujer pequeña estaba allí de pie, su cabello negro cortado a la altura de la barbilla con broches sosteniendo los mechones más cortos. Llevaba un conjunto de túnicas moradas, su varita en la mano izquierda.

-Bienvenidos a la clase de Orientación Familiar- dijo con una sonrisa brillante.- Soy la Profesora Tobin y los tendré a todos ustedes por las primeras semanas del año escolar. Si hay alguien que no es del sexto año y de alguna manera accidental terminó aquí, por favor váyase.- Nadie se movió.

-Muy bien. En primer lugar, me gustaría anunciar el calendario de este año. El Quidditch será cancelado por el momento y se reiniciará en Febrero.- empezó, haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones de los jugadores de Quidditch.-Esta clase se realizará desde hoy hasta el final de Octubre. Durante ese tiempo, algunas de las clases que normalmente toman serán modificadas para incorporar las necesidades de su 'encargo'.- Varias miradas cautelosas se cruzaron entre los estudiantes.

-¿Profesora?- preguntó Hermione levantando la mano.- Entiendo que esta es una clase de orientación familiar, pero ¿podría por favor explicarnos de qué se trata?

-Estoy llegando a eso, Señorita Granger- dijo la profesora con una risita disimulada.-Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes estarán contentos con la siguiente parte- dijo, volviéndose a la clase.- Esta será la única vez que nos reuniremos aquí. De hecho, esta es la última vez que tendrán Orientación Familiar.- Se levantaron cejas en confusión pero Tobin continuó.

-Hoy todos se dividirán al azar en grupos de tres, dependiendo de sus horarios de clase. Y sí, es posible que estén emparejados con otras casas.- dijo la profesora antes de que preguntaran.

-Desde ahora, saltarán este período y lo usarán como tiempo libre hasta que la clase de Orientación Familiar termine. Después volverán a sus horarios normales. En su grupo de tres, uno de ustedes será convertido en un niño de cinco años.

-¡Qué mier…!

-¡No puede hablar en serio!

-¡Ni hablar!

Exclamaciones de protesta se levantaron entre los estudiantes hasta que Tobin levantó una mano pidiendo silencio.- De nada sirve hacer de esto una gran cosa- respondió con calma.- En turnos, cada dos semanas alguien más del grupo se convertirá en el niño y el niño anterior volverá a su edad original. A cada "familia", por así decirlo, se le dará una pequeña casa dentro del castillo. Es allí donde vivirán los dos meses con su grupo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a aprender con esto, profesora?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ser un adulto responsable y maduro- la maestra respondió con prontitud.- Como padres, nunca deberán dejar al niño fuera de su vista, a menos de que hayan hablado con su pareja o un amigo para que lo cuiden. Pero, un estudiante menor _no_ puede cuidar al niño. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿Cómo seremos evaluados?- preguntó Parvati, sus ojos castaños brillando de entusiasmo por el proyecto.

-La nota se basa en la felicidad del niño y en como están manejando la situación. Su encargo irá con ustedes a las clases que compartan y los profesores vigilarán su interacción con el niño.

- ¿Cuando eres el niño, tendrás recuerdos después de los cinco años?- preguntó Hermione.

-La poción que vamos a utilizar es muy complicada. El niño recordará los eventos de su pasado, pero sus "guardianes" estarán en el lugar de su madre y padre. Por supuesto, tendrán un aspecto diferente, pero para el niño ustedes serán sus padres. Otro hechizo práctico será que las ropas del niño se encogen para ser ajustadas a él o ella después de que beban la poción. Si nadie tiene ninguna duda voy a decir los grupos.

Hermione agarró fuertemente las manos de sus amigos, con ganas de estar con ellos en el proyecto.- El primer grupo: Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan y Hanna Abbot. Si pueden pasar por aquí…

Los tres estudiantes se pusieron de pie con nerviosismo y se abrieron paso hasta la profesora.- Sólo tengo que decir esto una vez, así que escuchen- ordenó Tobin.- Les estoy dando a cada grupo un mapa para llevarlos a sus habitaciones, donde ya están sus baúles. En la esquina superior del papel está la contraseña para entrar a su habitación. Adentro encontrarán tres vasos. Por favor, cada uno beba un vaso. Uno de ellos tiene la poción y tan pronto como los vasos estén vacios su proyecto comienza.

Hanna tomó el pergamino enrollado y su grupo salió de la habitación, una sonrisa de alivio en sus rostros.- El segundo grupo: Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown y Terry Boot.

-Diviértete- susurró Hermione a Ron cuando éste se levantaba y salía del salón momentos después, su rostro con un ligero tono de color verde.

-El tercer grupo: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- murmuró Hermione, poniéndose de pie y yendo al frente de la sala, con Harry caminando a su lado.

-Si el hurón intenta algo me voy a asegurar que se arrepienta- Harry la tranquilizó, una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Draco se unió a los dos Gryffindor un momento después con una mueca en su pálido rostro. Susurros recorrieron la clase mientras el par de Gryffindors miraban al Slytherin.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione con rigidez, agarrando el mapa entregado por Tobin, sus ojos castaños mirando fijamente los grises de Draco. En silencio se volvió y salió de la habitación, el mapa fuertemente apretado en su mano.

-Escucha Malfoy- gruñó Harry, ya fuera de la clase.- Si intentas hacerle algo a Hermione pagarás.

-Vamos todos a sólo tratar de salir de esto- declaró Hermione.- Nada de peleas, insultos y burlas, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo por dos meses… ¿podemos tratar de llevarnos bien durante ese tiempo?- dijo, tendiéndole una mano expectante a Draco.

Draco vaciló antes de rápidamente tomar la mano que Hermione le extendía para después limpiársela en sus túnicas como si se la hubiera ensuciado.

-Estoy haciendo esto para no fallar la clase- susurró, lanzándole dagas a Hermione con la mirada.

-¿Dónde se supone que tenemos que ir?- preguntó Harry, tratando de evitar argumentos a toda costa. El también quería pasar la clase y demostrar que podía sobrevivir a la vida con un Slytherin por dos meses enteros.

-Estamos abajo por el corredor de Encantamientos- dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente el mapa.- Nuestro retrato debe tener un bufón en él. La contraseña para los dos meses es "Parvulus". En un tenso silencio el trío se dirigió a su hogar temporal, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

'_¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Dos Gryffindors! Y justamente la Sangresucia y Potter. ¿La vida puede ser peor?'_ gruñó el Slytherin para sí mismo, sus ojos grises tormentosos. _'Padre se pondrá furioso con esto…Debería hablar con Tobin y ver si puedo conseguir un nuevo grupo, pero por alguna razón no creo que nos vaya a cambiar'._

'_Creo que debería agradecer que es sólo Malfoy'_ pensó Harry. _'¿Qué pasaría si hubiera quedado con él y Zabini o Parkinson u otro Slytherin en vez de Hermione? Creo que me llevarían a Voldemort como sacrificio ó tendría muchos daños físicos en mí. Sip, tengo suerte de tener a Hermione'._

'_Tal vez esto no será tan malo'_, reflexionó Hermione, su expresión pensativa. _'Si Ron estuviera aquí en vez de Harry habría problemas… con su temperamento y la boca de Malfoy estaríamos cavándonos nosotros mismos en un agujero muy hondo. Pero si todos podemos trabajar en nuestra tregua estaremos bien, ¿cierto?'_

-Aquí estamos- dijo Hermione, deteniéndose unos momentos después. El trío se paró frente a un retrato de un hombre que llevaba un traje de bufón rojo y negro, su rostro pintado de blanco con una sonrisa gigante.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó, haciendo malabares con varias bolas de color verde brillante.- Ustedes deben ser el grupo que tengo a cargo. Soy Leviculus y estoy a sus servicios. ¿Tienen la contraseña?

-Parvulus- dijo Hermione claramente.

-Muy bien dicho- Leviculus se rió entre dientes.- Voy a abrir después de establecer la información básica que la Profesora Tobin me dio. Bien, primero que todo, cada uno tiene su propio dormitorio, así que no pueden compartir uno a menos que sean el niño. Eso está permitido si el niño quiere estar con alguien. Segundo, el retrato está cerrado a-prueba-de-niños por dentro, así que el niño no puede salir sin un "guardián". Eso es todo. Entren ahora.

Leviculus se abrió y los tres entraron, observando lo que sería su "casa" por dos meses.

-¿Quién decoró?- exclamó Draco, abriendo los ojos con horror. Había sofás de color naranja brillante con almohadas amarillas en la sala de estar. Las paredes eran azul cielo con lunares verdes y la alfombra era de un rojo deslumbrante.

Hermione soltó una risita.- Tenemos un bufón como retrato… que probablemente dio su aporte a la habitación. Es completamente diferente, ¿no crees Harry?

Pero el niño-que-vivió no estaba escuchando, sus ojos se centraron en tres vasos puestos en una mesa color rosa. Cada vaso estaba medio lleno de un líquido color púrpura. Vacilante agarró uno y lo olió.- Huele como el jugo de uva- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco agarró un vaso y Hermione tomó el último.- Salud- dijo ella, los tres chocando sus vasos antes de tomárselos.

Draco dejó el vaso sobre la mesa nuevamente.- Ninguno de nosotros ha cambiado- comentó, mirando su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba en la pared. Todavía medía un metro ochenta y dos con su cabello rubio platinado, Harry era ligeramente más alto que él y Hermione le llegaba a un poco más de la barbilla.

-La poción toma un tiempo en hacer efecto- gritó Leviculus desde afuera.- Sólo esperen.

Segundos después una de las figuras en el espejo comenzó a disminuir hasta que un niño pequeño estaba de pie en el suelo mirando hacia los dos adolescentes.

-Por Merlín…

_**Les gustó? Espero que sí. Déjenme saber que opinan con un review! En cuanto tenga el segundo capítulo lo monto! Aunque no creo poder actualizar muy seguido por las clases….mientras… alguien sabe quién se convirtió en el niño? Adivinen :D**_

_**Bueno bye ;) nos vemos en el próximo cap!**_


End file.
